


Let Love be Known

by TenTomatoes



Series: Let Love Be Known - Beauty and the Beast verse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cultural Differences, Gaara is so unlucky he gets cursed twice, M/M, Rock Lee says no thank you to unrequited love, Somehow both slow burn and fast burn at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenTomatoes/pseuds/TenTomatoes
Summary: In order to save the woman he once loved, Rock Lee offers his hand to the Beast King of the Kingdom of the Sand. It is supposed to be a political marriage, one that will unite the warring lands, but Lee believes it can become one of love. If he must teach the beast how to love, it is no hardship to him, especially as he learns it is not as hard to love a beast as one would think.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Let Love Be Known - Beauty and the Beast verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735933
Comments: 28
Kudos: 280





	Let Love be Known

If you travel far enough, the great trees of the Land of Leaves begin to thin and shrink, the sun beats down like a weight on your back, and the water is pulled from your lips till you are left with nothing but salt. Here lays the border of the Kingdom of Sand and it is here no child of the Leaves may cross. They say the Kingdom of Sand is ruled by a monster, the Beast King who is one with the sand, thirsted for blood, and knew nothing of love. Those who enter the Beast King’s land do not leave alive.

Rock Lee would think the Beast King was no more than a tale if not for his life being almost taken once when he was too young to respect a tale. The Land of Leaves and Kingdom of Sand had been at odds for centuries, the border rife with tension and casualties all too common. Lee had been foolish and traveled too far into the Beast King’s land without fear. He remembers the shifting sand coming to life around him, a sand-colored enemy that disappeared before his eyes. Lee had fought and fought well but sand rarely loses in the desert. The Queen Tsunade had saved his life but he could still remember the Beast King’s sand wrapped around his body, crushing his bones like glass.

Lee learned that day to respect tales.

One day the King of Leaves called a meeting. His most trusted advisors and most high-ranking warriors came to him in his office where he sat solemnly at his seat. There had been change stirring in the air, rumors of meetings and battles only privy to the King and a select few. Lee felt the threat of change like an ache in his bones. He wondered if this was the day war was declared.

“I bring good news,” the King of the Leaves said, though he did not smile. “We will have peace with the Kingdom of Sand.”

There was a joyful murmur across the room though none could understand why the king still looked defeated.

“We wish to bind our two kingdoms, to do away with the mistrust and years of death. To do that we will link our kingdoms in the most binding way. The King of Sand has offered his hand to a spouse from the Land of the Leaves.”

The room collectively gasped and at once Lee understood the King’s sorrow. To give the Beast King a spouse lower than his standing would be an insult to their beginning friendship. It was all too easy to see the conclusion the King had come to, for it was the only logical one to make. Who better to link their kingdoms than the King's dearest friend Healer Sakura? She was the beauty of the land, their most respected healer, and undoubtedly a perfect diplomat.

Lee watched Sakura’s beautiful face harden in acceptance as she too understood what would happen. His heart ached for the woman he once loved so long ago in his youth. All knew Sakura’s heart was owned by another. She had waited years for her love to be returned and just when it was, she would be ripped away to be the bride of a beast. It was nothing sort of a tragedy.

It took only a moment for Lee to understand what would happen. It took only a moment more for Lee to decide he would not allow it.

“Sir,” Lee said without a second thought. “I would like to offer myself as the spouse to the Sand King.”

The room erupted. There were anger and fear from his teammates, begging him to reconsider, Sakura let out a choked sob at the kindness even as she shook her head, the advisors began to mutter to each other. He was no beloved healer, nor renowned beauty. But he was strong and respected, and most importantly he would freely offer himself. Any wise person knew something freely offered was stronger than stolen.

The King looked into Lee’s eyes and saw the conviction and knew Lee’s heart was true.

“Rock Lee, you will be married to the King of Sand and unite our people.”

And it was so.

*

  
There was enough time for goodbyes and tears but there was no time for anything more as the delegation of the Kingdom of the Sand waited by the gates. He was led to them, surrounded by his dear team, advisors, and the King himself who presented Lee to the woman who appeared to be the leader. At his first approach, her eyes narrowed critically and Lee attempted to not feel inadequate under her gaze. He could tell she was not pleased. The advisors took their turns sharing Lee’s accomplishments, his strength, his character, his triumphs but it was only when they finally said he volunteered that the woman’s eyes lit up in understanding and nodded.

She introduced herself as Temari, the sister of the King of Sand and in his place, she accepted Lee and sealed his fate.

The journey to the Kingdom of Sand was not long but it was enough for Lee to learn his new people were quiet folk who kept to themselves. They peered at Lee curiously, but they would not ask the questions on their minds, even when Lee approached them and welcomed it. It was Temari whom Lee spent most of his time with, who asked questions of Lee as though it was an interrogation but in turned answered every question asked of her. Lee attempted to keep his inquiries about the land, the way of life, their warriors’ training, holding his wonderings of their King close to his heart. He remembered the beast that he had once fought, but the King of Leaves would not throw him to a monster. Lee would wait and see the King for himself and then he would see if he was a man Lee could love.

“When will the wedding be?” Lee asked. It was the first time he had mentioned the marriage since they left the gates and Temari gave him a searching look.

“When we reach the palace,” Temari said.

It was then Lee realized that he would meet his husband at their wedding and not before. Lee allowed the small dream of falling in love before he married to slip away. Love at first sight was all he had left, but who could fall in love at the first sight of a beast, a cruel voice whispered in his head.

“Have you been planning the ceremony for long then?” He asked.

Temari’s face hardened in a way that confused him.

“The King of Sand did not rush into this decision. He will not rescind his offer though you are free to deny his hand.”

“Oh no,” Lee gasped. “I do not mean to imply the King would go back on his word, only weddings certainly take months if not a full year to plan. My dear teammates were married only two years ago, and the flowers alone took weeks of discussion. The guest list had to be cut four times, it started at 300 if you could believe.”

Temari’s look softened into confusion.

“300 people? I am afraid I do not understand,” she said.

He wondered when the last time people from the Lands of Sand and Leaves had spoken like this. Exchanged more than threats or stilted diplomacy. How long does it take for two people in isolation to develop fully different traditions?

“Tell me Temari-san, how do you marry in the Kingdom of Sand?”

When Lee dreamt of his wedding, he had thought of flowers, of rice, dancing, and music, his sensei crying in joy, those he loved surrounding him with warmth and love. He would not be getting this he knew; he wouldn’t get anything close. The people of the sand, Lee found, were private people and that extended to their marriage ceremonies.

The ceremony happens alone, no priest, no family, not even witnesses. It was traditional for the couple to meet alone in the desert when the sun was at its highest and therefore harshest. There would be an exchange of blood, to represent the combination of their lives, and then the sharing of water, the most precious resource in a desert, the sharing of life.

It was a ceremony built on trust and beyond the simplicity of it, Lee felt the romantic in him swell at the thought. How fitting for this marriage to start with an act of trust.

“However, you will not need to follow tradition," Temari said. "You and the King will do the ceremony at the palace.”

They were silent as Lee thought.

“Temari-san, I have a request.”

She narrowed her eyes and Lee reminded himself that he was not a sacrificial lamb, they were uniting two lands.

“I would marry the King in the traditional way,” Lee said. “I would like to do the ceremony in the desert under the sun.”

Temari did not respond right away, which Lee thought spoke well. But her face gave nothing away as she thought.

“We would have to leave you in the desert alone when the sun was the highest and there is no cover of shade. Do you understand the dangers that come with this?” Temari said.

“I do,” Lee said.

“Then it will be so,” she said and when she looked at him, it was as though she was seeing him for the first time. 

  
*

  
Lee stood alone in the desert with the heat beating down on him at every angle. It was a suffocating heat that burned his eyes and parched his throat, but he knew he must not move from his spot. The wedding ceremony was about trust. This was just another layer. Temari trusted him to stay and he trusted his husband to find him.

It was not long, but it may have as well been a lifetime when from the distance he saw a figure approaching, slowly and alone. The figure was large, impossibly large, and as it came closer Lee saw that it was draped in heavy shielding white robes with the sign of the Kingdom of Sand standing proudly on his headdress.

This was his husband. The Beast King.

When he approached, he was still and silent until Lee took the last few steps to meet him and fell into a deep bow.

“My name is Rock Lee from the Land of Leaves. I am to be your husband.”

The King of Sand was fully covered, with hanging robes and a heavy veil, all Lee could see were eyes staring out at him. He thought they were green, and this knowledge made his stomach warm. He was excited, Lee realized, it was not love at first sight, but he was excited.

The Sand King bowed and from his robes, he produced a plain bowl that was filled with clear water. With such a simple action, the ceremony had begun.

Lee reached into his pouch, moving as slowly as he could, for what he did next was dangerous, and pulled out a kunai. He grasped the sharp edge carefully, holding out the handle to his soon to be husband. Temari had made the mistake of sharing another traditional aspect of the ceremony, the spouse was to be the one to draw blood. Perhaps it was foolish to ask the bloodthirsty Beast King to have another chance to spill his blood, but Lee had always been called a fool.

“Will you prick my finger?” Lee asked, staring into the dark wrappings, wishing he had anything to read.

“Why?” came his husband’s voice. It was not the thunderous growl of a beast as he expected, it was smooth and lovely and somehow it made Lee’s heart flutter.

“We are to unite our people. I ask you to do this to show that I trust you, that the Land of Leaves trusts the Kingdom of Sand. I do not even ask that you allow me to prick you in return, that is your choice to make.”

“You extend me this trust but do not demand the same trust back?”

“What is freely given is stronger than what is taken, my wise sensei told me this often,” Lee said and ignored the ache in his chest for his beloved mentor who would not see him wed.

“Are you, yourself not taken from your land, from your people, for this marriage?”

“No,” Lee said passionately. “I am freely given.”

They spent a heartbeat in silence before the King of Sand took the blade from Lee’s hand and placed the bowl in Lee’s other. Lee was surprised at how gently the supposed Beast King took his free hand and how carefully he pressed the sharp point of the kunai into the flesh of his thumb. Lee barely noticed any pain as he peered into the darkness and met the intense green stare of the King. He struggled to tear his gaze away and watch as the blood was allowed to drip into the water, a single drop that slowly dissipated. The sharing of his life.

The King dropped the kunai and suddenly sand swirled around them, it gathered together until it formed a knife and settled in the hand that had just been pricked. Lee watched in amazement as he curled his fingers and felt the rough grit of the handle. He could not keep a giddy smile from splitting his face, at the trick of sand yes, but also because his ask for trust had been answered.

Slowly, the king removed his glove and Lee gasped softly at the sight. They were claws, thick sand-colored fingers swirled with black that sharpened to dangerous points. They were the hands of a beast, but they were also the hands that had so carefully held his own just moments before.

Lee looked up and met the King's gaze unwavering. His thoughts whirled, questions and fears and worries but they were all secondary to the consuming wonder at how a beast could have such pretty eyes. He gave the bowl back to the King and cradled one of those clawed hands, just as gently as the King had held his. He wondered for a moment if the King even bled but as the knife slid into the rough sandy skin, red blood welled up just the same as any human. The drop slid into the water and Lee watched as their blood mixed with his heart pounding. The knife disintegrated in his hand, sand running through his fingers and falling back to the earth where they stood.

There were no vows in this ceremony, just the sound of the wind and Lee's heart pounding in his ears. The King took the bowl in two hands and lifted it to Lee’s lips. The water splashed against his tongue and it tasted like life and metal and trust. Lee took the bowl and the King helped guide the bowl under his veil, clawed hands curled around Lee's, and took a deep drink.

They were married.

The King tucked the bowl back into his robe and bowed slightly.

“Husband,” Lee said and tried not to smile when the King seemed startled at the title. “May I see you?”

His husband did not seem like the hesitant type, but he looked at Lee in silence until Lee was ready to rescind his request. However, after a moment the King reached up and removed his veil. This time Lee did not gasp, he was prepared. His husband had the face of a monster, a tanuki with sharp teeth and dark markings that swirled around his eyes. His eyes were brighter from out beyond the veil. Lee did not know the name of the color, something between blue and green, pale and striking, and so very pretty.

Lee grabbed his husband’s hand in his and held it tight. The ceremony had no vows, but Lee was not one to let a chance to make a vow pass him.

“I am sure we will grow to love one another. I will be faithful to you and promise to love you with my whole heart,” he said.

“I do not know how to love,” his husband said pulling his hand from Lee’s grasp.

“I will teach you, nothing is impossible with the young passion of the heart,” Lee said not one to be deterred.

“This is a marriage of politics,” the King said.

“For now,” Lee said, and the King looked at him as though that was a threat.

“Come, husband,” Lee said. “I wish to see your land.”

  
*

  
The capital of the Kingdom of Sand was named Suna and it was like nothing Lee had ever seen. The city was built out of strange, round, sand-colored buildings that you could barely see if you had not been shown where to look. It looked like a mirage even as he walked through the streets, drawing stares from the people of the Sand who bowed to their King and whispered of the strange man in green. Lee was taken from his husband at the palace gates and shown to a great room that was to be his. There they left him without instruction and Lee decided to rest. His body was not used to the heat and how it drained you of your energy, leaving his bones heavy and back bent. He laid in his bed and though he had just meant to rest, it did not take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

Lee often slept like the dead. It was only the strange environment that allowed him to jerk awake at the sense of someone close. He did not feel a sense of danger but the hair on his arms stood at attention, warning him something was near, instincts that had saved his life many times. Lee carefully left his bed and followed his instincts to the window. Beyond he saw the King sitting on the roof, turned away from his room, eyes locked on the moon that hung bright and full in the sky. Lee pushed open the window, letting the cold night air send shivers down his spine. The King turned to him and Lee was surprised to see his veil gone, eyes staring at him with an intensity that Lee had never seen. The moon glowed behind him, light drifting over his form as though he was a visiting spirit that would vanish as soon as Lee closed his eyes. 

“I know you,” the King said to him suddenly shattering the silent air.

“Yes, I am your husband,” Lee said worriedly.

“No, from before.”

Lee's heart jumped into his throat. He had wondered if the King would remember him or if he was just another enemy he had buried in his sand.

“You remember me?”

“I destroyed you. I crushed your bones like glass and if luck had not led to interference, I would have killed you without thought.”

Lee had never heard his husband speak so many words, he wished they were sweeter.

“You defeated me, but I recovered. It is in the past,” Lee said.

“You would make a bloodthirsty beast who nearly killed you your husband?”

“You wished for peace and offered yourself no different than I. Why would a bloodthirsty beast call for the end of war? I trusted my king and I trusted you that the person who once wished for my blood would not be the one I married.”

The King’s eyes furrowed, and Lee realized he was truly confused.

“Do you not remember? I handed you a knife and my life and you did not fail me,” Lee said.

“It was a test. To see if I would kill you and then the Land of Leaves.”

Lee blinked in confusion. It would have been a smart plan. Lee’s death would have shown the Land of Leaves the treaty could not be trusted with the loss of a single life rather than wait for an ambush of betrayal. However, Lee had never been one for such plans.

“No, it was an act of trust. I will not lie and say I had no worries about this marriage, but it was not because of our past. I did not believe you would remember me.”

“I remember you,” his husband said. “You taught me what pain was.”

Lee remembered their fight. He remembered his foot connecting with flesh and the sound of something shattering. There had been a scream like nothing he had heard before and Lee thought for a moment that he would win the fight. He had been wrong.

Lee thought it cruel that earlier that day he had promised to teach his husband love only to learn that he had already taught him the opposite.

“Do you no longer wish to be married to me?” Lee asked though he was not sure he wanted to know the answer.

“I am sorry,” the King said, and Lee hung his head. “I have hurt you and will never do so again.”

Lee’s head shot up as he understood he was not being sent away.

“I will protect you as one of my own people. I would not break this marriage if you still permit it,” his husband said.

“I do,” Lee said, only realizing what it sounded like when the words left his mouth. His heart fluttered in his chest at the thought of marrying the King in the way of Leaves, with vows and dancing and a night of passion.

He may never have that, but he did have this: a promise under the moon and a sense of hope.

  
*

  
Lee did not know what his role was as the husband to the King of Sand and the ambassador of the Land of Leaves. They were impressive titles, but he had left the Land of Leaves quickly and been married even quicker. Without direction, he decided to build his own role and did his best to be useful.

He first found a place to train. He was lucky for he had always woken early to train, but here in the Kingdom of Sand, their days started even earlier, before the sun became too cruel. Here when he went to train, he found plenty of people to be with. His disposition seemed to confuse the silent and solemn people of Sand, but they treated him with respect, first because of his husband and then later because they were not a people skilled in hand to hand combat. Soon he found himself with lessons to lead and students of all ages willing to listen to his way of youth.

There were meetings he was told to sit in on and for the first time he wondered if he was wrong to offer himself for this marriage. He was no diplomat; he had no silver tongue nor a mind for laws and rules. He could not navigate the way the council people spun their stories and made golden promises. He thought Shikamaru would have flourished in this environment, he loved these little games. It was a game Lee did not know.

But there was little he could do, so he sat in meetings. Stiff, formal meetings, with protocols that he had to quickly learn. This was nothing like the meetings with the King of Leaves which were loud and rowdy, and arguments were expected. The first time he had spoken out of turn the council had looked at him with disgust and Lee was unsure if he would ever be redeemed in their eyes.

He would have thought the council had never heard a direct statement before if not for his husband who said what he thought and nothing more. Lee could not prevent a smile when he watched his husband ignore the councils’ attempts at subtlety and spoke plainly of their hopes for their relationship with the Land of Leaves. Lee spoke plainly back and wished they could always be in meetings together.

Somehow, the ambassador of the Land of Leaves was a simpler role to fill than that of the husband to the King of Sand. Lee learned quickly that he could not expect the King to come to him. Though he was polite when they met, the King remained a distant mystery that Lee knew he had to work to become closer to. When he was free, Lee would search for the King but often he would find him only for them to exchange a few words before either of them was herded off to another meeting or so. Lee had been a high-ranking warrior in the Land of Leaves but that seemed to be completely different than a high ranking official, Lee had never been so busy in his life. It was the King’s schedule that finally gave Lee the chance to be alone with his husband. The King had a routine of a daily scout around the outside of the city, less of a matter of security and more of a break for the King from his duties. Lee could not imagine a better time for him to come to know his husband and would not waste the chance.

“Husband,” Lee called as they passed each other between meetings. He watched in amusement as the King struggled to remember that it was he who was being called and turned to Lee.

“Yes.”

“May I come with you on your watch today?”

His husband stared at him thoughtfully.

“Do what you wish,” he said finally.

Lee beamed.

“I will meet you at noon. I wish you luck with your meetings.”

They left when the sun was at its highest and most of Suna had absconded to their homes to hide from the heat. Lee ran to the gates much too early and could barely contain himself as he waited for his husband. It felt like the day they were wed, but this time when he saw the white-robed figure appear Lee smiled and waved.

“Husband!” he called.

The guards at the gate startled at Lee’s voice and he remembered often this was a time of rest and winced.

The King did not pause, and Lee jogged to follow him out the gates.

“How are you?” Lee asked.

“I am well,” the King said and then nothing more.

They began the trek through the desert around the city, walking through mountains and sand. The conversation was stilted as Lee struggled to find something his husband would speak about, but the King was not a man of many words. The silence that settled over them was heavy to Lee though he was sure his husband could not tell. Finally, Lee decided there was nothing he could lose and asked the question that had been on his tongue since they left the gates.

“Husband, may I hold your hand?”

The king was startled by his request, Lee could tell even behind his veil and wrappings.

“Why?”

“Because it is something married couples do and I would like to be close to you,” Lee said. “We may hold hands to show our lives are connected and we will not easily be parted.”

Lee was ready to say more, to speak of youth and passion but the King interrupted him.

“Ok,” he said simply but it was enough for Lee to whoop with joy.

He reached for the King’s hand and grasped it firmly, amazed at how even his fighter's hands felt delicate in comparison to his husband's claws. At first, the King's fingers hung limp around Lee’s hand, but slowly they began to tighten until his large fingers engulfed Lee's.

“The desert is amazing,” Lee said, face suddenly feeling like it was on fire. “It is strange to see so little green though.”

He rambled the rest of their walk, trying to ignore his flushing face and beating heart. He worried he might be annoying his husband, but the King did not interrupt him again. Their hands stayed intertwined even when they passed back into the gates and until they had to part ways. When he returned to his room, Lee felt as though he had run from Konoha to Suna without stopping, endorphins rushing through him and his pulse in his throat. He did not regret it when he looked in the mirror and realized that he heat from his face was not affection nor the ache from a too-large grin, but the harsh sun leaving his face red and burnt. It was a small price to pay for an hour of holding hands with his husband.

It was only worth more when he woke the next morning and found a potted aloe plant on his bedside table, sure there was only one person who could have left it there while he slept. From then on, Lee made a point to meet his husband at noon as often as his schedule allowed, wandering through the sand with their hands clasped and slowly learning how to speak to each other.

  
*

  
For all the differences, training was the same in both of the lands. Lee took comfort in the training rooms, moving through the exercises he had long since etched into his muscles. Everything had changed but he still had this, the strength in his hands, the quickness of his feet, the beating of his heart.

Lee let out a deep breath as he finished his rep of one-handed handstand pushups, his arms had the soft ache of a muscle well stretched and he was looking forward to moving past his normal warm-up.

“Did you just finish one hundred of those?” Kankurō asked from the wall of the training room, announcing his presence that Lee had missed in his concentration on counting.

Lee had had little time to talk with the king’s older brother. He had been away on a mission when Lee first arrived, and he was as busy as his siblings once he had returned. They had yet to find the time to speak outside of meetings, but Lee was excited for the chance. He attempted to settle his breathing before turning to Kankurō with his friendliest smile.

“Of course not, I did 200. You must always keep in balance,” Lee said, flexing both his arms.

Kankurō shook his head in wonder.

“Can I help you with anything, Kankurō-san?”

“We have not had much time to talk,” Kankurō said. “I heard you have been going on rounds with the King.”

“Yes, they have been most exciting.”

“Have they, I thought there has only been a bandit or two.”

“Even the quickest of fights are ones we can learn from,” Lee said, though he had not been talking about the fights.

“Hmm, I have also heard you have been spotted holding hands with the King when you return from these rounds.”

Lee startled. He had not thought much about it since the first day he asked. At Kankurō’s comment, Lee remembered that the people of sand were private folk and he could not remember seeing the same level of affection shown on the streets of Suna by another couple. Panic flooded his veins.

“Yes, is that inappropriate? The King did not say anything, should we only do so when we are alone?”

Kankurō set him a considering look that was much more amused than Lee thought his sister might give him.

“So, you would continue, but in privacy? No, please do not restrict yourself. It has been interesting the effect on his people after seeing him do something such as holding hands. It is a good thing for now.”

“Good, I would hate to do anything that hurt the reputation of the King,” Lee said.

“Hurt, no. Change, possibly. However, the King is my leader, but he is also my brother. I would know your motive.”

Kankurō seemed serious, eyes narrowed and armed crossed, but Lee only furrowed his brows in confusion.

“My motive for what?” Lee asked.

“For the affection.”

Lee laughed.

“He is my husband,” Lee said as though it was the simplest thing in the world, and for him, it was.

“No one in Suna expects you to treat the King as your husband, there is no need to pretend. You will not be punished, nor will the alliance suffer.”

Lee once again felt bewildered under Kankurō’s serious gaze, he had always seemed like a relaxed man, but his narrowed attention reminded Lee of Temari and made the back of his neck prickle.

“I am afraid I do not understand. You said I am allowed to show affection. Why would I not? I hold great affection for my husband.”

“And do you expect that affection to be returned?” Kankurō asked.

“I hope it may one day,” Lee admitted more confident than he felt.

There was a part of Lee that was terrified his husband would never care for him. It was a small part that had been twisted by abandonment and rejection. It had preened greedily at the chance to have someone all to his own, who was not allowed to leave him by law, by force. But the greed reflected a deep dread that not even law was enough for someone to love him. It whispered in his ears as he slept alone at night, it crawled under his skin when he watched his husband’s back as he walked away, it was easy to ignore with his husband’s hand in his. But now it roared as Kankurō’s eyes squinted in pity at Lee’s delicate wish.

“You should not expect too much from my brother,” Kankurō said without tact and Lee resisted a flinch.

“I only expect what he is willing to give,” Lee said, firmly so that he could tell himself it was not a lie.

“My brother has become a good leader, but he is not a nice person. We know the people of the Leaves call him the Beast King. There are people of the Sand who called him the same thing and for a good reason. You may have seen him fight but you have not seen him destroy life in seconds. Do you know he can wrap his sand around someone and splinter their bones with ease? He once did so with glee, and I do not doubt he sometimes wishes he could do so again.”

Lee did not think Kankurō would appreciate him laughing so he attempted to remain serious.

“I do know Kankurō-san, he once did so to me.”

“What?”

Lee began to unwrap his bandage to reveal the red sand scarred skin that covered his arm. It was a scar like no other he had seen, beyond the matching one on his left leg. Some nights he rubbed his fingers against the skin, and he thought he could feel where each grain of sand had pressed into his flesh, as though it was still lodged there, fused with his body. It was not the only scar on his body, he had many. However, it was his favorite.

Kankurō looked horrified at his battered skin.

“How are you even still alive?” he said. “Is that why you are here? For revenge?”

Lee shook his head firmly.

“The King and I have already discussed our past. And I tell you what I told him; it is the past. I show you this only to assure you I know what he is capable of.” 

“I do not know if he is capable of love,” Kankurō said, gentle in his despair.

Lee could not help but laugh. His husband had said the same thing on the day of their wedding. If it did not deter him then, it would not deter him now.

“I thank you for your concern Kankurō-san, however, I do not believe anyone is incapable of love. If I must teach him, it is no hardship to me, I have never been afraid of a challenge." 

Lee watched Kankurō consider his words carefully and Lee smiled at his worried look. 

"Your worry truly warms my heart and I am glad to see that my brother-in-law has such kindness in him,” 

Kankurō seemed uncomfortable with Lee’s praise and began to scowl, face turning red under his makeup.

“I did not mean for you to-, it is nothing,” he spluttered. “Forget I said anything.”

“Is that all? Oh, would you like to train with me? How about a spar?”

Kankurō’s face lost its color and he quickly shook his head. It was a response Lee was becoming used to.

“No, I have a meeting I must get to.”

“Oh, how unfortunate. I was glad to speak with you, brother-in-law,” Lee said.

“Yes, whatever. Goodbye Lee-san.”

Kankurō rushed out as Lee waved a goodbye. Lee smiled to himself as he rewrapped his arm. His muscles had grown cold during their talk. Perhaps he would do another 200 pushups. No, Kankurō’s concern had woken a fire in his heart. He shall do 400.

  
*

  
Easily, Lee’s life began to fall into a routine that he enjoyed. Training, meetings, rounds. He could do without the meetings, but he found everything else made up for it. Each day he learned something new that endeared this land and its people to his heart even more. Some days they were not so different as Lee would have once thought. The day he learned of his husband’s nursery had been a most joyous one. The King had led him through it, speaking of each plant, its name, its uses, its care. Lee had been wildly impressed by the King’s knowledge but even more by the tender way he cultivated life. Lee was happy to ask about their care and the King was happy to talk about them, filling their walks with chatter that slowly expanded beyond plants.

“How has your day been, husband?” Lee asked as he curled their hands together, swinging them slightly. He had just finished telling the King about how he had finally gotten someone to spar with him seriously and it had put a particular pep in his step.

“There was a squabble between council members over a tax on oil paints,” the King rumbled.

“Oh, I did not realize there was such importance placed on oil paint here.”

“There is not. I am unsure why they continue to fight about it.”

“I am sure you will be able to resolve it husband,” Lee said cheerfully, while he thought how glad he was to not be a king.

The walked in silence for a moment. It had taken time, but just as the King had learned to open up, Lee had learned to quiet down. The silence did not weigh over him as it once did on their walks, where he felt the need to fill it with sound. He learned that if he was patient, his husband may even choose to fill the silence himself.

“You often call me 'husband', why do you do that?” the King asked as they crested over a hill.

“Because you are my husband,” Lee said. “It is normal to refer to those in your life by their relationship to you in the Land of Leaves. Is it not so here?”

“I am not sure. I am only called my King here. I had expected you to call me that as well.”

“But you are not my King,” Lee said.

“You do not consider me your king?”

Lee tensed as he realized he may have made a mistake. There had not been a marriage between the lands in documented history, he only now realized that he may be a citizen of the Kingdom of Sand under their laws.

“I have known the King of Leaves since we were children," Lee said frankly. "I have fought with him, protected him, and been protected by him. And though I live here, I am a child of the leaves and he will always be my king. By tradition but also because he has earned it.”

Thankfully, the King only nodded.

“I have met the King of Leaves. He saved me from myself and he inspired me to be the King I am now. I understand your loyalty to him and respect it. The council, however, would not, they would have you swear allegiance to the Kingdom of Sand.”

“But you did not marry a citizen of the Kingdom of the Sand. You married a warrior of the Land of Leaves to unite our people. Why would we pretend otherwise?”

“We people of the Sand do not trust easily. They fear betrayal if we do not have your loyalty.”

“But you do,” Lee said firmly, attempting to hide his frustration even as it bled into his voice. It was too much like the meetings, the people of Sand thought too differently than he. “You are my husband. I am loyal to you. Why would I do anything to harm my husband and his people?”

“It is a political-.”

“I am tired of politics. I do not understand them. I am loyal to you because you are my husband and I love you.” 

Lee had made a vow to try his best to fall in love with his husband, to turn an alliance into a romance. He had only not expected for it to be so easy. Though his husband was called the Beast King, there was the heart of a true King hidden behind the claws and blank eyes. It was not hard for Lee to fall in love with his husband, but he knew it would be hard to win love in return. He had thought to conceal his feelings. His husband had a fragile heart and Lee was not the best when dealing with such delicate things, but he had wished to try. However, he could not have his husband doubt his loyalties nor his heart.

He turned to his husband and grasped their joined hands with his other, cradling the large clawed hand and placing it against his heart.

“On our wedding day, I promised to be faithful and love you with my whole heart. I do not go back on my word. To be faithful to you is to be faithful to the people of the Kingdom of Sand as your people are now my people. To love you, took only time spent in your company.”

“How could you possibly love me?” the King asked pulling his hand out of Lee’s grasp.

“It was easy. I have seen you care for your people, protect your people, and offer yourself to ensure that they would be safe from bloodshed. No matter what anyone says, you are a good man. Being by your side, walking with you every day, brings me joy. I consider us friends and it is more than I could have hoped for but-” Lee found himself struggling for words, many danced in his head, but words like passion and burning and cherish would only chase his husband away.

“You are my special person, whom I would lay down my life to protect. I now give my heart freely to you. I do not even ask for your heart in return, for that is your choice to make.”

“I do not understand love,” his husband said, his voice filled with confused emotion. 

“It is ok, I can help you understand. I only ask you would still hold my hand and allow me to call you husband. After all, I do not even know your name.”

The silence that settled around them was not gentle, but Lee knew he was not allowed to break it. Lee watched as the sand swirled around the King’s ankles like an agitated cat and wondered if his love had ruined everything. His rough hands had been too clumsy to handle the fragile heart of the King. Finally, the sand settled. Lee held his breath as the King reached out and took Lee's hand back into his grasp.

“My name is Gaara,” the King said and tugged his hand so they would start walking again. Lee thought his face would break with the size of his smile.

“Would you have me use your name?”

“Call me what you wish,” Gaara said.

“Of course, my love.”

  
*

  
Lee’s favorite part of his day was always their midday scouts, but what came close was the group of children who would ambush him for lessons while he trained. The children of the Sand had yet to follow in their elder’s footsteps and build their walls and hide their emotions. They were free to scream and run and laugh and it reminded Lee of the loud streets of Konoha, a moment of home. The children seemed to enjoy Lee in turn, with his odd colorful outfits and loud voice and strange sayings, they flocked to him and he taught them how to strengthen their muscles, flow from movement to movement, and if asked, he told them stories of the Land of Leaves. Their favorites were always of the missions he had with his beloved teammates and Lee was happy to tell them.

The children liked to follow Lee in his warmups before he started their lessons. The stubborn ones pushed their way through more reps than they should, the others flopped on the ground and whined.

“Why must you do the same thing so many times?” they cried.

“My sensei always told me it is not enough to know something in your mind, you must know it in your muscles. The muscles have the longest memory and can know better than the mind,” Lee said without pausing in his pushups.

The children nodded at his words but quickly moved on to fighting about who should get to sit on Lee’s back for added resistance. Lee laughed at their youthful spirit as they realized they did not have to choose and all attempted to clamber on his back at the same time.

“Lee-san,” a young girl named Rina asked loudly next to his ear. “Is it true you’re married to the King?”

“Of course, it is true, why else would he be here and not in the Land of Leaves,” Rina’s friend Makiyo said from her spot-on Rina’s back.

“Wow, really?”

“Yes, it is true, the King is my husband.”

Lee finished his pushups and quickly turned and sat, sending the children tumbling and giggling, scrambling to right themselves and climb back onto his back and lap.

“Do you love him?” Makiyo asked, and all the children quieted and stared at him with their full attention. They were not used to adults talking about topics of the heart to them so freely, but they knew Lee would.

“I do. He is one of my special people.”

“Really, my mom says the King is scary,” 

“I have been able to spend much time with the King, he is quiet but not scary,” Lee said.

“He is not mean?”

“Absolutely not! My husband has a very kind soul.”

“Yeah, Lee-san would not marry someone mean so the King must be really nice.”

“He’s never seen without his veil, is the King cute?”

“The King can’t be cute; kings have to be handsome!”

Lee thought of Gaara as he showed Lee his plants, how he spoke so softly and carefully touched each leaf and smiled ever so slightly at the healthy blooming flowers.

“He is quite cute,” Lee said leaning in as though he was telling a secret and the children either giggled of gagged as children do at the idea of romance.

“Oh, look he is here!” Rina said.

Lee flashed to his feet; the children squealed as they attempted to stay latched. Rina was right, Gaara was standing near the door watching them.

“Husband!” Lee called happily. “What brings you here? Would you like to spar?”

Gaara looked at the kids and then back at Lee.

“No. It is noon,” Gaara said. “You weren’t at the gates.”

“Oh, I must have lost track of time. Sorry, everyone, we will have to postpone our training.”

Lee smiled and bounded to his husband leaving the children giggling and whining. Gaara’s hand was ready for his as they turned to leave the training room behind.

“Thank you for coming to get me, my love,” Lee said.

Gaara nodded.

“I was disappointed when I didn’t see you at the gates,” Gaara paused and Lee pressed his lips together. This was one of those moments he had to be quiet.

“I enjoy doing my walks with you,” he said finally.

It was a simple confession, but Lee found himself overwhelmed. He could not stop tears of happiness from slipping down his cheek.

“I apologize, did I say something wrong,” Gaara said sounding ever so slightly panicked.

“No,” Lee said, wiping his eyes. “I am just happy to hear that you enjoy our time together. May I hug you?”

Gaara seemed surprised at the request.

“Why?”

“Because being an arm’s length away from you is too far for you have made me so happy.”

“Ok.”

Lee threw his arms around his husband. It was much like the first time they held hands as Gaara stood stiff with his arms at his sides. Lee could not bring himself to care his hug was not returned, his heart was too full. Lee had hoped that his husband may one day love him, and, on this day, it seemed more possible than it had ever before.

From then on, Lee greeted his husband with a warm hug and slowly but surely Gaara learned to return it.

*

  
Time seemed to pass differently in Suna. He would say it was slower, but he had been kept busy and there never seemed to be a slow day. He felt as though he had been there for years, but when he looked at the calendar it had only been months. So little time, yet so much had happened. He had grown so close with his husband, closer than he only dreamed they would, the Sand council was beginning to understand how people in the Land of Leaves thought and negotiations were going smoother than ever, he had carved out a life here in Suna and he was glad for it. He wrote these thoughts to his sensei and teammates, missing them terribly but reassuring them of his happiness.

Lee went to the gates at noon and for the first time since their first walk, Gaara was not waiting for him. He did not see his husband every day, but normally it was Lee who had to miss their noon rounds. Lee frowned. He might have been still in a meeting, it hurt nothing to wait. He stood by the gates and watched the sun slowly move its position, dropping into squats when waiting became too dull. Lee finally shrugged, perhaps it was time to repay his husband for finding him when he lost track of time.

Lee began the search for his husband, but he could find no sign of him. His desk was neat and untouched, the greenhouse watered but empty. Lee knew enough now to not burst into meetings unless he wanted the council to glare at him whenever they saw him for the next month, so he left those doors closed.

Lee was ready to run back to the gate in case they had missed each other when he spotted Temari down the hall. He grinned at his luck and ran to her, yelling her name.

“Ah, Lee-san,” Temari greeted with a wince.

“I am fortunate to have run into you! I was looking for Gaara and cannot seem to find him, do you know where he is?”

Temari’s face turned dark, her eyes becoming unfocused and sad.

“I forget you have not been here long. It is the anniversary of my brother’s curse and he hides himself away in the desert, afraid to be seen.”

“Curse? Temari-san what curse do you speak of?”

“Are you mocking him, Lee?” Temari asked with cold rage. “I did not think you were cruel.”

“I apologize but I truly am confused, your brother is cursed?” Lee said, hands raised to placate her.

“Did you think he was born with the body of a monster?” 

Lee paused. He had, in fact, believe that. Temari seemed to read his face and she shook her head.

“You truly thought that? Do you know anything?”

“My husband has never mentioned a curse to me,” Lee said weakly.

Temari sighed.

He was too surprised to understand fully, did that mean his husband had once looked like a man instead of a beast? He could not even imagine.

“Would you explain it to me?” Lee asked.

Temari looked at him and finally nodded. She led him to her office and told Lee a story. She knew this: there had been a curse, there had been betrayal, there had been sadness. But she had been young when it happened and did not know that was not all. The full tale went like this.

There was once a King who craved power and so he paid a shaman to bless his unborn son with power beyond imagine. The shaman thought the King a fool and wished to teach him the dangers of power. She agreed to the request, but it was a curse she bestowed upon the unborn child, not a blessing. The child would contain within him a force that would destroy him, the unbridled power of the desert itself. The King had gotten his power, but it would be ruined by greed. The child should not have lived past his first breath but there was magic in his mother’s blood and with the last of her strength she gave her son a blessing. The boy’s life was saved by his mother’s love, but it could not save him from the power he struggled to control. The shaman still got her lesson, for though the boy did not destroy himself, he destroyed enough of the Kingdom to teach the King regret.

The boy was called a beast and shunned by the Kingdom, only his uncle stood by his side. However, even this loyalty would not last for the King had called for his son’s death. Hatred had festered in the uncle from the loss of his beloved sister and he took his chance to avenge her. But the boy was too powerful, and the sand protected him by destroying his Uncle. Yet, the same magic that had laid in his sister’s blood was with him as well and he used his last strength to break the blessing that protected the boy.

“You will never know love,” he said, embedding his words with magic to steal the protective love his sister had given the boy.

The uncle succeeded in cursing the boy, but the boy did not die for the magic of a blessing will always outweigh the magic of a curse. Instead, the sand that gave the boy his power crawled up his skin and shaped him into a beast. The curse stole his looks, yes, but it took more than that, something more important to ensure what his Uncle said would come to pass. It took his knowledge of love. With a power he could not control, a heart that knew nothing, and the face of a demon, the boy saw little choice but to be the monster that the Kingdom of Sand thought he was.

Yet, once a year, on the anniversary of the curse, the sand fell away and the boy saw his true face once more. A moment to remind him of who he was, the son a mother had loved.

Lee did not know all this from the story Temari told, but he knew enough. The knowledge that Gaara had suffered set heavily on his heart. It had confirmed what he had already thought, that his husband had not been loved enough. Lee understood rejection and isolation, he had felt it in his childhood as well. He had been found though, by his sensei and his teammates, they had nurtured him and taught him of love and loyalty and care. Lee would take pride in giving the same to Gaara as long as he allowed it.

“If this is a curse, is there no way to break it?” Lee asked.

“The elders believe it can only be broken when someone can love him in spite of him being a beast,” Temari said with a soft shrug.

“That cannot be possible,” Lee said with a frown. “It must be something else.”

“What, why?”

“Because I already love him.”

“You love my brother?” Temari asked sharply.

“Of course, how could I not?”

“Does he know this?”

“Yes, I told him long ago.”

Temari shook her head.

“Are you certain?”

“Do you doubt my love? Would you like me to prove it? I would do anything for my husband, any task to prove my commitment and love for him. Nothing is too much.” Lee felt his heart pick up at the thought, perhaps the people of the Sand had trials they must do to prove their love and that was why his husband seemed confused by his proclamations of love.

“Ah, no. I believe you,” Temari said quickly. “I was just not expecting it.”

“Thank you for sharing this information with me. Do you know where I could find him?” Lee said with a bow.

“No, he does not like to be seen on this day. He will not be found if he does not wish to be.”

Lee frowned but nodded.

“I understand, if you see him will you tell him I was looking for him?”

“I will.”

“Thank you, have a good day sister-in-law.”

Temari jerked her head in surprise the same way Gaara had done when Lee first called him husband. It made him smile as he waved goodbye, but his smile did not last long as he remembered the story he was told. How he wished he could protect his husband from the cruelties of the world. But he was much too late for that. All he could do is hope Gaara might let him stand by his side and protect him from now on.

The rest of Lee’s day passed slowly. For once, it seemed the day held too little because nothing could keep his mind from turning to Gaara, wherever he was. Lee knew he needed to let his husband have his time, but he yearned to search for him, it pained him to know he was alone in his sorrow. It was with a heavy heart that Lee settled into bed. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would see his husband and he could tell him how he missed him.

Lee fell into a fitful sleep and he was easily woken by the presence of someone else in his room. When he opened his eyes, he saw a figure sitting in the windowsill staring out at the moon. His heart began to race, it was the same heavy white wrappings, but the figure was drowning in them. Though the shape had changed, it was his husband, watching the moon as he had seen him do many times before.

“Gaara,” Lee called as soft as he could.

“I saw my sister. She told me she told you about my curse and that you were looking for me,” his husband said with the same low voice.

Lee rose from the bed and carefully made his way to the window. This close his husband seemed even smaller, with narrow shoulders and long dangling robes like a child playing dress-up.

“Thank you for coming to me,” Lee said, he reached for Gaara’s hand and let out a sigh of relief when his husband easily allowed him to intertwine their fingers. Gaara’s hands were smaller than his now, they felt strangely delicate, curled in Lee’s grasp.

“Why did you wish to see me?” Gaara asked.

“I mostly did not wish for you to be alone.”

Finally, Gaara looked away from the moon and to Lee. His eyes were still that strange beautiful blue-green behind his veil and wrappings, this was still his husband.

“I have always been alone.”

“No longer. I am your husband and I am here to stand with you through all your hardships. I wish to be by your side through your adversities and your celebrations.”

“Because you love me?”

“Yes.”

“She told you the story. You know who the last person to love me was. I caused her death.”

“You were a child. She could not hold any hatred for you, and neither should you.”

“I was told she hated me, that she cursed me with her last breath.”

“I cannot believe that,” Lee said, for deep in his heart he knew it was a lie. “Temari told me the curses should have killed you. Only love is enough to protect one from such dangerous weapons as curses. You must have been much loved by your mother.”

Gaara looked down at their connected hands and Lee moved closer until he could pull Gaara into his arms. He waited with bated breath until his husband finally relaxed into the embrace and rested his head on his shoulder. Lee attempted to keep his tears from falling but his husband being willing to rely on him for comfort made it challenging. He would stay like this for all of time if Gaara needed him too, it was no hardship at all.

“Do you wish to see me?” Gaara asked, breaking the gentle embrace.

“If you would like to show me. You are my husband no matter what lays beyond your veil.”

Lee was reminded of the day of their wedding, the first time he saw his husband’s face. Once again, Gaara removed his veil and slowly undid his wrappings and Lee felt like all of the air had escaped his lungs. His husband had hair the color of rust and skin as pale as the moon, smooth and unblemished. It was untouched by even the sun, but Lee ached to touch. He reached out carefully and cradled the soft cheek in his hand. He stroked his thumb against the curve of his husband’s face following it up to trace the darkness that lined Gaara’s eyes even now. The eyes were the only thing that kept Lee from feeling like he was with a stranger, he was afraid to look away from them.

“Do you miss this? Do you wish to break the curse?” Lee asked.

“This is just another part of the curse,” Gaara said. “A form of mockery. It was never my appearance that made me a beast, even without claws I would be a monster, even if I looked human, I would remain unloved.”

Lee pulled him close.

“I am sorry that you cannot see that you are loved. I would help you see it if I could.”

“You do,” Gaara murmured into his shoulder.

Lee thought it was funny that of all he learned today, of curses and pasts, the most important thing was how his husband felt in his arms as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

  
*

  
The unity of the Land of Leaves and the Kingdom of Sand brought a lightness to the Kingdoms. After generations of fear, they had peace and new strong allies. It was cause for great celebrations, but it had lulled the people of Sand into a dangerous sense of security.

No one expected there to be an attack. No one expected it to be coordinated and target their King.

Lee and Gaara had almost finished their round when a group surprised them in an ambush. Their plan had been to corner him in the mountain pass and overwhelm him with numbers. However, they had expected the King to be alone. They were not prepared for the devastating combination of Gaara’s sand and Lee’s taijutsu. Together they blew through their numbers, but the ambush seemed to have no lack of bodies

Lee’s muscles always had moved faster than his mind. He saw a jagged knife aimed at his husband's unguarded back and moved without thought. If he wasn’t wearing his weights, he might have been able to move fast enough to stop the knife, instead, his heart plummeted and before he could think he had thrown himself in the path of the knife.

The knife ripped through Lee’s chest. He could feel his muscles shake and the shock threatened to shut his body down. Lee spat the blood that welled up in his throat and pushed on, his special person was still in danger. Lee fought valiantly but it became hard to breathe, the blood in his throat choking him and his eyes sight began to blur. The last thing he remembered before his mind went black was an animalistic scream and sand against his skin.

*

  
Lee awoke in his bed. He first noticed the medical equipment hooked to his arms and resisted to urge to panic as he thought back to his time before Tsunade had healed him. His hand felt warm.

“Lee?”

Lee smiled at the voice of his husband and attempted to open his eyes and look at him, unsure when his eyes had closed again. Gaara was by his side his hand curled around Lee’s. His wrappings were gone, and he could see his husband’s beautiful eyes without obstruction. They held fear and Lee frowned.

“Husband,” Lee struggled to say. “Are you alright?”

“No,” he said.

“Tell me what is wrong.”

“You are hurt because of me. I could not protect you.”

“I had to keep you safe,” Lee said.

“I saw you fall.”

“You took care of me. I am fine.”

Gaara did not respond or if he did, Lee fell back asleep before he could hear it. When he woke next, Gaara was still by his side but there was also a Healer who explained the damage. It was nothing he had not healed from before, all that was new was a scar to add to his collection. He was content with his choices and would not change them, though no one else seemed as happy.

His husband did not look at him with fear anymore, but Lee could tell he was still upset. Temari had come in when she learned that he was awake to yell at him. She claimed he was not allowed to die and was upset when he was confused by her explanations of why. He did not see why the alliance would fall apart at his death, but he pretended to, to stop her from continuing to yell. Kankurō came in and explained that they were unable to find out who the ambush had come from but there were still leads being followed. Lee was touched at their concern, though they both seemed flustered when he told them so.

Through it all, Gaara refused to leave his side. He sat like a stone guard, keeping their hands clasped even as Lee fell in and out of consciousness. Once Lee woke and the moon was high, and they were alone in the room.

Lee smiled when Gaara realized he was awake again and held his hand just a bit tighter.

“Will you lay with me?”

His husband frowned but carefully slid onto the bed and allowed Lee to move until he was able to rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around Lee and held him tight.

“I do not know what I would do if I lost you,” Gaara said. “When I saw you fall, I was filled with such fear and rage I struggled to not kill every single one of them.”

“I am sorry for worrying you, but I would do it again. You are my special person and I promised to protect you.”

“I want to protect you as I would protect all of my people. But you are different, and I do not understand it.”

“Will you explain it to me?”

“I had not been touched by anyone in years before you came,” his husband said, and Lee’s heart ached. “I know you think that a tragedy, but I did not wish to be touched by anyone. Now there are days where my hands feel empty without yours and when you first hugged me, I thought I would never move from that spot. When you smile at me my chest hurts. When you are by my side, I feel light. I could not picture my days without you in them and for you to be taken from me, I fear my rage would destroy everything. The elders told me when I was to be married it would mean nothing outside of politics. I am able to understand politics, but I cannot understand this. I have never felt like this before, not for any of my people. Can you help me understand?”

Lee’s heart pounded in his chest, he clutched at Gaara’s hand. He wanted to cry, overwhelmed at the sweet words coming from his husband’s lips. How he had dreamt of this moment, but nothing could compare to the reality.

“Gaara, my husband, it sounds like you are in love.”

“Oh,” he whispered.

Lee listened to the steady sound of his husband’s heart until it soothed him to a restful sleep. However, just before his eyes finally slipped close, he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, and Lee fell asleep with a smile.

“I love you.”

*

  
They say the Kingdom of Sand was ruled by a monster, the Beast King who was one with the sand, thirsted for blood, and knew nothing of love.

However, most agree this must have been no more than an old tale for the King of the Sand was a beautiful man with pale skin and kind eyes. When he came to the Land of the Leaves, he brought with him his cherished husband. They say the King of Sand came to marry his husband in the way of his people, surrounded by those they cared about, standing strong and happily united. They say the King of Sand promised himself to his husband with the traditional vows of a Leaf warrior and his husband cried so hard the ceremony had to be paused. They say the wedding was the biggest celebration Konoha had ever seen and lasted for days, long after the husbands had disappeared together.

And the tale of the Beast King was never told again, for when they saw the King of Sand look at his husband, there was none who could say he did not know love.  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no idea what the fuck this is. I haven't watched Naruto or written Naruto fanfiction since I was 12 but the next thing I knew this had happened. It should have been 2k of a fairy tale but then everyone just kept wanting to have conversations and then it wanted to be 100k of policial intrigue but Rock Lee said fuck that let me hold hands for 10K. 
> 
> For your entertainment, alternate titles and tags:
> 
> How to train your husband  
> Beauty and the Beast if Beauty kicked down the door saying be prepared to be loved bitch  
> “I can’t believe I have to fall in love with my husband the Beast King.” “You don’t have to.” “No, I’m gonna."  
> Local Leaf Loud Boy Disrupts Quiet Kingdom to Seduce A King Against All Odds  
> I get drunk off the phrase his husband and use it too many times


End file.
